Always Read the Smallprint
by LethargicSeal
Summary: Dean and Sam follow a lead to an empty warehouse, but end up getting in deeper than they ever have.  Does Dean have what it takes to live one of his past dreams?  Wincest
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dean or Sam. If I did, this would be a real movie. I do however, own the other characters.

I decided to take a break from the story I was writing to write this. The idea hit me when I was looking up really bad Halloween movies. Don't worry, I'm almost done with Insomnia, so bare with me. Tell me if you guys like this so far.

* * *

"Are you sure it ran through here?" Dean asked, unsure of his surroundings. They had found their way into what seemed to be an empty storage unit. Sam nodded, confirming his suspicions. The dirty windows letting in a dull light, lightly illuminating the area. A shiver ran down Dean's spine. Something about this hunt just didn't seem right. In all logical sense, it shouldn't even be happening! Werewolves didn't change on a new moon, much less in the middle of the day.

Beads of sweat started to gather on his forehead, his sweaty palms grasping tightly around his revolver. The dirt on the ground had accumulated over the years and was now softly floating in the air from the brother's on edge movements. Dean wiped the sweat off of his brow, softly cursing at dirt that threatened to suffocate him.

There was a loud crashing noise at the east side of the warehouse. Dean and Sam shot glances in the direction watching several paint cans roll away, expecting a half man half beast to spring them. Dean sighed. The dirt in the air was creating a greenhouse effect on the warehouse, making it to warm for comfort and almost impossible to breathe. The rim of his shirt was soaked with sweat, as he nervously made his way to the source of the noise.

Using the barrel of his gun, he began to sift through the pile of cans, seeking any sort of clues to help explain the strange phenomenon. Sam appeared behind him, putting his arm on Dean's damp back. Dean jumped at the contact, but relaxed into the touch, letting the cooler feeling of Sam's fingers surge through him.

"I don't think it's here anymore," Sam explained, "I mean, we can't even track this thing very well. For all we know, it could have already changed back to human form!"

Dean was half listening to Sam's words, half concentrating on seeking clues, when he pushed one paint can out of the way revealing a large black box. _'What the hell is this?' _He thought, poking at it with the gun. He was about to turn to ask Sam when a loud squealing noise emitted from it, deafening the brothers.

"Cut!" Shouted a plump man through a megaphone. Dean looked closely at the black box again, rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants. It was a speaker, being carefully concealed behind a pile of paint cans. "What are you two doing here?" the man shouted into his megaphone.

The brothers turned to explain, when they saw the werewolf tapping her impatient foot against the ground. Dean blushed, the realization that they were in the middle of a movie shooting. "Get off my set, and make sure you put those paint cans back in place." the short man yelled. He looked at Dean, shrugging off the man's sweaty shirt as working hard, a quality he admired. His gaze shot to the revolver in each of the boys hands. "I see that the props have arrived."

"Uh, yeah," Dean explained, thinking on his toes. "Just making sure the set was safe." Sam nudged him in the ribs, and he promptly shut his mouth. _'What the hell was that for?' _

"We were just leaving." Sam said, grabbing Dean's arm and dragging him out of the pile of paint cans. Dean nearly lost his balance, as Sam eagerly pulled him off to the side.

"Wait a second," the plump man added, running a finger through his medium length blond hair. "We are a little short on cast members, how do you boys feel about acting?"

Dean's eyes brightened at the question. "Hell yeah!" he shouted, without consulting Sam. His thoughts went back to the days he spent as a PA for the film Hell hazers II: The Reckoning. Sam elbowed Dean in the ribs, painfully announcing his disapproval. Dean shrugged it off and shuffled to wards the director. Sam sighed and followed after him.

Sam knew that Dean enjoyed his days back on when they were PAs. Honestly, the thought intrigued him as much as it did Dean. They had been on hunts non stop for several months, and a short break sounded comforting. He let out a soft sigh before following his brother over to the director.

"Let's take this outside," the director shouted through his megaphone. "It's getting overly warm in here and the dust is starting to get to me." Everyone nodded in agreement, before packing up their items and following him out of the warehouse.

Dean inhaled the fresh air deeply, relishing in the soft breeze that cooled his body. Being stuck in that damn building had started to give him a headache. Sam followed him out, wincing as the sun beamed in their eyes.

"Alright, its good to have you on board!" the plump man replied, using his normal voice instead of the megaphone for the first time. "My name is Robert, and this here lady is Leah." Robert extended a white pudgy finger to wards the saucy werewolf actress.

Her long brown hair was messy, due to her portraying the evil werewolf. Her clothes were ripped, displaying the lightly golden skin that hid beneath. Dean eyed her lithe form, noticing how her frame had curves in all the right places. Making his way up to her perfect face, her dark green eyes penetrating through him. A shiver ran down his spine, similar to that of the one when they had first spotted her.

Robert pulled out a contract, and pinned it to his clipboard. He thrust the board to wards Dean, who took it without question. "It's just a contract stating that you will be working as actors for the movie."

Dean's lips curled into a smile, as he eagerly took the pen to sign the form, before handing the clipboard to Sam. Sam eyed it hesitantly before signing it as well.

"Good, very well then." Robert began, "You are probably wondering who and what your characters are." Deans smile turned into confusion at hearing the word what. _'What our characters will be?'_

"What do you mean by, 'what'?" Sam asked in confusion, seeing his brother play it over in his head. Sam gave Leah a glance, before assuming they would also be playing monsters.

"Well, we couldn't get many actors to fill the part, you see." Robert started to tap his foot nervously. "You two will be two really good Friends, who share a common past. Both of your fathers were brutally murdered by werewolves."

Dean's eyes started to shine, his smile growing showing off his pearly white teeth. The plot was very similar to their own past, except for them being brothers, and their mom died instead of their father. Sam saw the glitter in Dean's eyes, before wondering, _'why did they have trouble getting actors for this?'_

Robert started again, "But the twist is, that they are gay lovers."

Dean's smile changed drastically as his jaw dropped. "Theres no backing out now though, you two signed the contract!" Robert grabbed the clipboard out of Sam's hands, smiling to himself before turning to leave. Dean turned to Sam, a look of hysteria in his eyes.

"Sammy?" the words were high pitched, piercing Sam's ears. Sam turned to his brother just in time to watch him fall the ground with a sob.

* * *

A/N: lol, hope you all liked it. Please tell me if anything doesn't fit, feedback is much appreciated, just don't be to harsh on me please.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, due to some lack of confusion, I decided to explain a little. I hope this helps clear things up. I'm also catching the flu, which means I probably won't be updating for a while. I love to hear from you guys, so keep me updated on what you think, please! To a fast recovery, hope you enjoy!**

_

* * *

__The sun was shining brightly that morning. Sam was busying himself at his laptop while Dean was sleepily stretching out his muscles. The road had been relentless the day before, forcing them to seek the comfort and accomidations that only a motel could provide. _

_The day seemed to be a quiet one, and the boys took complete advantage of it. Dean kicked his feet onto the coffee table and lazily surfed the channels, silently hoping to catch an episode of Oprah. Sam was softly mumbling to himself while reading e-mails his college friends had left him. He shifted uneasily in the uncomfortable wooden chair, filling the room with a fit of squeaking. _

_Dean shot Sam a glance, feeling that Sam knew his secret TV intentions, before returning his attention back to the TV. The news was on, showing a perky red headed woman showing the viewers the daily weather. A restless feeling crept over him and he shut the TV off before standing. He wordlessly made his way to the bathroom, starting the shower. A cold shower seemed to be exactly what he needed. He tested the water before stepping under the pounding jet, letting the cold water pour over his chest and back._

_The shower lasted only a few minutes before he climbed out and began to dry himself, the restless feeling only remained hiden for a few minutes. He sighed before once again entering the poorly decorated room. He hadn't noticed until now how the room had spread shades of dark purple and lime green across every surface. The window's light dully illuminating the horrible room._

_"Hey Sam," Dean spoke, waiting a second before repeating himself. "Hey." _

_His voice grew a little louder before playfully smacking his brother in the back of head. Sam turned quickly, hands clenched into fists, ready to defend his now hurt pride. "What!" he shouted impatiently, wondering what was so important to take the little time he had to himself away._

_"Was gonna go for a jog, wondering if you wanted to come." Dean explained, his brothers reaction making him grin. He stopped and ran a hand through his still damp hair while waiting for a response. _

_Sam took a moment before closing his laptop. A jog did sound like a good idea, they had been stuck in this dingy motel all morning. Plus it would be nice to have a conversation with Dean that didn't envolve any hunts. He reluctantly nodded in approval before reaching to grab his wallet and the revolver he kept with him at all times, just in case._

_They had opened the door to their motel, shading their eyes from the distinct difference of the dark room to the bright open air. Dean eagerly left the room, lifting his arms slightly as if embracing the beautiful weather. "God the weather is nice." Sam silently agreed before following his older sibling. _

_They had started at a slow pace, taking the time to notice their surroundings. There were several cars bustling in the busy streets, but there was an obvious lack of people. Dean was about to point out the obvious, when a mangled looking women ran out of an alleyway, shotting a glance at them before continueing down the street._

_"Was that?" Sam started to say._

_"A werewolf." Dean finished his brothers thought, confirming they had both saw the same thing. They both turned their jog up a notch, break into a sprint after the creature. They passed several strange vans and what appeared to be trailers, but neither brother thought much of it in their mad dash. Dean had pulled out his revolver, fumbling with the spare silver bullets he always kept on him in case of emergency._

_"Are you sure it ran through here?" Dean asked, unsure of his surroundings. They had found their way into what seemed to be an empty storage--._

Dean awoke abrubtly, rubbing his eyes, the images of their morning still fresh in his mind from his dream. His head pounded and his eyes stung. He looked over to Sam who was perched on a chair, a stern look on his face.

"Look who finally decided to wake up." Sam broke the silence, a bitter tinge to his voice.

"How long was I out?" Dean asked, nursing the back of his head before sitting up.

"A couple of hours."

"Where are we?" Dean asked, feeling the sting in Sam's voice.

"In our trailer, you didn't forget did you?" Sam shot back. His expression softened at his brothers look of confusion, but quickly became stern again as the memories flooded back to him.

"Fuck." Realization filling his head. He laid his throbbing head back down and pulled the pillow over his face. "We are so fucked."

"Actually you are," Sam stated, thrusting the script to Dean, "literally."

Dean jolted up, the pillow falling forgottenly to the floor before taking the script with wide eyes. He began to read over the scene, "Oh no, no, no, NO!" His fist clenched and he shot a punch right against the wall, causing the trailer to shake uneasily. "There has to be some kind of loophole in the contract, there has to be!"

Dean's voice had changed to a higher pitch as he began to babble incoherently. "I read over the contract while you were out. I couldn't find any loopholes, it seems solid." Sam regretfully announced. Dean choked out a noise that wasn't quite a sob, but also not at all close to a word.

"We'll run!" the thought being spoken as fast as it came to mind. "I mean we are already wanted by the police, who cares what happens?"

"Would have if we could," Sam's face changed to a frown, "Robert must have expected this and put up precaussions."

"What kind of precaussions?" Dean nearly screamed, grabbing Sam's shoulders and shaking him forcibly.

"The police are on the set. If we as much as show a hint of breaking our contract, he will have us arrested."

Dean's already worried face sank even lower. The thought of being held against their will was a shot to his pride. He sank back against the bed, letting out a throaty whine.

_'This has to be a bad dream...'_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, I'm feeling pretty good today, so I threw this together. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dean, get up." Sam barked. Dean's only response was to roll over and use his arm to shoe him away. Sam had had enough, this wasn't going to be any easier with him acting like a child. He picked up the pillow and absent mindedly threw it at his older, yet immature brother.

Dean let out a throaty groan before rolling onto his stomach, pulling the pillows around his face. "Come on Dean, Robert wants to see us." Sam pleaded.

"Dun care." Dean shouted into the pillow. Sam was starting to get annoyed. He grabbed Dean's foot and forcibly pulled him off the bed. Dean fell with a crash of limbs followed by a set choice of words.

"I don't care if you want to end up in jail," Sam's voice had turned to anger, "but I sure as hell don't want to."

"Easy for you to say," Dean chocked out, "You aren't the bottom!"

"Dean, come on." Sam said, choosing to ignore the last statement. Pressing it would only serve to fuel Dean's depression. "Please?"

_'Not the puppy dog eyes, that's cheating!' _Dean thought before slowly getting to his feet. "Fine."

"Check-mate!" Sam exclaimed, works every time.

They exited the small trailer, the sun was now setting. They started walking across the grounds to their directors quarters. "Why does he get such a big trailer?" Dean whined when they arrived at the door.

Sam ignored the statement before knocking on the door. They waited several moments before a plump short man answered the door, megaphone in hand. "What do you want?"

"Do you always have to use that thing?" Sam asked. Both brothers were now deaf to a certain point, the ear piercing sound still ringing in their ears.

"Sorry," Robert shouted through the megaphone before lowering it, "force of habit, whatcha' boys need?"

_'Did Robert just wink at me?' _Dean thought before Sam's voice chirped in. "We were wondering when we will start shooting."

"No need to worry, we won't be starting until tomorrow morning. Need to give you two some time to study your lines and what not." Robert explained, "You two go get a good nights rest and I'll see you in the morning."

Robert disappeared back into his trailer, slamming the door in the boys faces before they get a second word in. Sam let out a sigh of defeat before making his way back to the trailer, an anxious Dean at his heels. They arrived at their trailer and Dean had a sudden, stomach churning, thought.

"Uhm," Dean started, playing with his thumbs, "Don't you have your own trailer?"

"No, Robert seems to think that since we are playing gay guys, we are gay guys." Sam lowered his head in defeat.

Dean stopped in his place, eying his brother distrustfully, "Why does everyone always think we are gay?"

"Must be your feminine charm." Sam grinned before playfully punching his brother in the shoulder. He opened the door and stepped to the side, "Come on sweetie, ladies first."

Dean sunk a little further into his depression, before slowly climbing into the small trailer. He looked around, noticing the pulled out couch which served as their bed. An orange chair, which much resembled that of a dead cat, sat in the corner. There was barely enough space for walking.

"Where are you supposed to sleep?" Dean asked. _'No way in hell I'm sharing a bed.'_

"We have to share the bed, there isn't any room for one of us to sleep on the ground." Sam explained, "It's not like we havn't shared a bed before, its no big deal."

"I was 8!" Dean shouted. "Things change!"

"Calm down, the bed is big enough for both of us," Sam answered, he didn't like the idea anymore than Dean did, but they had to make due with what they had. "just stay on your side."

Sam climbed onto the left side, pulling a pillow over to himself before sleepily resting against it. Dean shakily climbed onto the unoccupied right side of the bed. _'I don't like this, not one damn bit.' _He death gripped his pillow, softly tapping the rhythm of _Smoke on the Water_ against the cotton stuffed material.

Sam had fallen asleep rather quickly, letting out soft snores every now and again. Dean was far to terrified to move, much less release his grip on his pillow. Rolling onto his side, his gaze was now on the ugly orange chair that lay in the corner.

Sam started to mumble in his sleep, tossing and turning. Dean turned his attention to his brother. "Sammy?" Dean asked, trying to wake his brother from his nightmare.

"Keep the clowns away!" Sam shouted, before jolting up, sweat building up on his forehead. He wiped it away, turning his gaze to meet his brother's who was looking at him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Did you really just have a _normal _nightmare?" Dean asked, his mouth slightly open in disbelief.

"Yeah," Sam explained, feeling his heart rate slow back to normal, "I definitely prefer the visions over this. Clowns are to much."

Sam sat back, trying to think of something happier. Dean rolled back over, the orange chair catching his stare once again. Sam's breathing had returned back to normal and was soon thick with sleep. _'How can he sleep like this?' _Dean thought before tightening his grip on the pillow.

Sam was softly snoring once again, the soft sound somehow comforting Dean. He relaxed slightly into the bed, feeling it shift to accommodate his weight. He felt Sam roll over and face him.

"Jessica." Sam mumbled.

"What was that, Sammy?" Dean asked, keeping his gaze on the homely chair.

Sam reached his arm up and wrapped it around Dean, "Jessica, missed you."

_'Oh god,' _Dean thought, _'not good, not good.'_

Sam pulled himself closer to Dean, his chest against Dean's back. Sam's fingers poking him in the-.._'Wait, what's that?'_

"Sam? That better be your fingers poking me!" Dean exclaimed

"Mmm," Sam groaned, moving his arm slowly down Dean's body, stopping just above Dean's pants

"Oh, hell no!" Dean shouted, jumping out of the bed yelling like a mad man, shaking himself like bugs had crawled all over him. Sam had rolled back, softly mumbling to himself, oblivious to the actions he had just committed.

Dean eyed the chair once again, _'What the hell.' _He picked up his pillow before settling himself into the surprisingly comfortable chair. He relaxed into it, the thoughts of what had just happened melting away as sleep claimed him.

Dean's eyes shot open at the sound of their trailer door slamming shut. He saw Sam walk in, caring two cups of coffee and two donuts. "Hey, wake up man." He shouted, shoving the meal at Dean.

He clutched at the coffee, feeling its warmth radiate through his palms. "Better hurry up and get ready, Robert wants us on the set in twenty minutes." explained Sam.

Dean took a large bite of his donut, chewing on it hastily. He hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. Sam smiled at his brother, noting that his brother seemed to be returning back to normal. "Man, you wouldn't believe the dream I had last night, it seemed so real. Jess-"

Dean looked up at his brother with terror struck eyes, choking on his donut. "You alright?" Sam asked. Dean's coughing grew and he started to beat his chest, finally dislodging the large portion of food. He sat back in the chair, loosing his appetite, he tossed the donut to the floor before letting out a soft whimper.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I wasn't really into this chapter, due to my lack of sleep. But my partner in crime tells me that it's pretty good, so I'm taking his word for it. I love to hear from you guys, so keep updated on your thoughts. Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

Dean fumbled around in the small bathroom, desperately searching for his toothbrush. The bathroom was barely large enough to hold him, as he dug through the drawers seeking his item. Sam had left earlier, having already showered and finished his morning bathroom routine before fetching breakfast. This left Dean alone to rummage through the tiny trailer.

Leah was passing by on her way to the set when the trailer began to rock uneasily, followed by a series of vulgar words. She took one look at the dingy trailer, assuming that they were having a quickie, before starting on her way mumbling. "Fucking actors."

Dean had overturned the entire interior with no luck, accidentally stepping on the donut he discarded earlier that morning. _'I'm gonna be really fucking late.' _He thought, grabbing a towel and cleaning the bottom of his foot. He glanced at his watch before deciding he could brush his teeth later. He hustled out the door, hearing it creak on it's hinges, the sound ringing in his ears. He started to sprint towards the set, trying to make up for lost time.

Dean bust through the door, Robert was sitting in his directors chair eying his watch. He turned to the entrance, picking up his megaphone as his gaze met Dean. "You're late."

"Sorry." Dean answered, putting his hands up as if he was surrendering. Sam looked at his brother letting out a disgusted sigh, covering his face with his palms. Dean made his way over to the set and took a seat next to his younger sibling.

"Do you have to be late for everything?" Sam whispered. Dean rolled his eyes, ignoring the statement.

"Don't let it happen again," Robert threatened, "We will start today with the lake scene."

"Lake scene?" Dean asked before he could catch himself. _'Why don't you just tell them that you didn't read the script yet, you idiot.'_

"Yeah, is that a problem?" asked Robert.

"No, no," Dean recovered, trying not to sound like he didn't know what he was doing. "not at all."

"Everybody go to makeup and get ready." Robert barked his orders through his megaphone. _'I hate that thing.' _Dean thought before a very energetic red head appeared and pulled him into the dressing room.

Dean was thrown into a chair while the young girl started to apply makeup to his face. "I can't even begin to explain how excited I am!" chirped the petite red head.

"Why is that?" Dean asked, grinning slightly as the woman's bouncing caused other parts of her to jiggle happily.

"Don't you know?" asked the girl. She noted the confusion in Dean's eyes before explaining. "Well the lake scene is a nude scene."

Dean nodded, the thought didn't register until she started to pull at his T-shirt. "What!" he shouted, startling the young woman.

"I thought you knew." her gaze sunk to the floor showing her feelings were hurt. "don't worry, you will be submerged in the water for most of the scene, only your top half will be visible."

"Then why do I have to be naked?" Dean almost shouted. He stepped out of the chair, pulling his T-shirt comfortably back to its original position.

"You arn't," the peppy red head answered, "Leah is, you find her after she transforms back to a human." Dean's eyes lighted up, but then he lowered them into a squint.

"Why were you trying to take off my shirt then?"

"Because you and your boy friend are out for a swim when you stumble upon her," she explained, "Didn't you read the script?"

"Of c-course I did." He stuttered. _'and what do you mean by boyfriend, hes my brother you stupid bitch.'_

"Hurry up, we wasted to much time. I have to get you into costume." she began to pout until Dean slowly seated himself back in the chair. She busily applied the make up and gave him his suit to change into.

"A speedo?" Dean yelled, "you have to be kidding me."

"Just put the fucking thing on!" screamed the now annoyed girl. Dean almost ran behind the curtain, clutching the small piece of clothing as if his life depended on it. _'What a bitch.'_

"I'm not coming out." Dean shouted from behind the curtain.

"If you don't come out, I'm coming in." screamed the petite woman.

"Like hell you are!" Dean yelled, fearing what she would do to him if she did climb into the small room with him. He thought a moment before climbing out, reaching for anything to cover himself. A towel was laying nearby, but the woman kicked it away when she saw him reach for it.

"Now get out!" she shrieked, having enough of Dean's refusal. She almost literally kicked him out of the room.

He stepped out of his dressing room, holding one hand in front of his crotch the other behind his ass, desperately trying to conceal himself. Sam was making small talk with Leah, when he noticed Dean. His conversation with her abruptly ended as his jaw dropped, seeing his brother in the tight garment.

"What?" Dean asked, feeling his cheeks grow red.

"N-n-nothing." Sam choked before hastily looking away blushing. He stood up and walked away quickly. _'What was that all about?' _Dean thought before noticing Sam's suit.

"Why does he get to wear a normal suit and I have to wear this?!" Dean shouted. Everyone on the set stopped what they were doing and stared at him, causing his blush to grow even more.

"'Cause you're the bottom." Robert shouted through his megaphone. Dean turned impossibly red, opening his mouth to defend himself when he was cut off. "Shut up and get in place."

Dean swallowed hard, walking over to the set. He noticed Sam was watching him the entire time. He shot a glance to Sam who quickly looked in the opposite direction. Dean followed Sam's gaze which happened to lead to the sexy Leah, who was slowly taking her bathrobe off to reveal her naked form. _'That's my boy!' _Dean thought, forgetting Sam had been checking him out only seconds ago.

"Dean, we need you in the water." Robert shouted. Dean happily jumped into the water to conceal himself, before Robert could even finish his order. _'FUCK THAT'S COLD!' _His thoughts screamed as the water splashed onto Leah's naked body.

"You big stupid ape!" she shrieked, "That water is cold as ice." _'Just like your heart.' _Dean thought

"Sorry." Dean apologized, his voice showing how much he didn't care. He saw the look of anger in Leah's eyes at the fake apology. _'What do I care, no one can see me anymore.' _He lazily backstroked through the water, awaiting his next order.

"Ok, lets review the scene." Robert spoke, "Dean, you and Sam are out for a swim in the early morning, when you stumble upon Leah, who had just changed back to human form. Ready? And Action!"

Leah laid motionless by a nearby bush. Sam was watching his brother lazily swim, a blush creeping across his features. "Cut!" shouted Robert, "Sam, you need to do something. Let's try again. Action!"

Sam calmed himself and moved towards his brother, dipping his feet into the water before slowly lowering himself into it completely. The bush that Leah was near rumbled.

"What was that?" Sam asked, keeping to the script.

"I dunno." Dean answered, doing his best to improvise, not knowing the script at all. Sam gave him a funny glance before working around his brothers mistakes.

"Let's go check it out." Sam stated.

"You go ahead, I'm gonna stay here." Dean said, not wanting to leave the safety the water created. Robert was about to yell cut, but decided to see how the brothers would play this out.

"Fine, you big wuss." Sam improvised, rubbing his hand across Dean's chest affectionately and kissing him on the lips like the script demanded. He climbed out of the water to investigate the noise, eying Dean. Dean wanted to drown himself, but did his best to ignore the feeling of remorse. He knew that Sam was only acting, but couldn't hold back the look of disgust, or the sickening feeling deep in his stomach. Sam pushed the bush to the side and yelled.

"What, what is it?" Dean asked, swimming closer to the edge of the water, the look of disgust still noticeable. _'I think I'm gonna be sick.'_

"It's a girl, come here and help me carry her to the clearing." Sam said, eying his brother.

"I think you can handle it." Dean answered, playfully splashing the water with his hands, attempting to forget the moment he shared with his brother. Robert sat forward, resting his head on his arms, a look of interest on his face.

Sam eyed his brother angrily before picking Leah up and gently placing her on the grassy clearing. "She looks like she was running for her life." Sam said, running a hand over the scratches that were painted on. "She might have been attacked by a werewolf."

"Oh no!" Dean did his best to act, sounding more enthused than he wanted.

"That means a werewolf is here. Maybe its the one that killed our dads." Sam started. "We should track it and get our revenge!" Leah lazily opened her eyes, waiting for her cue to become 'awake.'

"You could be right." Dean answered, remaining in the water.

Leah began to cough and clutched at Sam's shoulder. "Shes awake!" Sam shouted, pulling her in close to lend her his body warmth.

"She alright?" Dean asked from the water.

"Quick, hand me your shirt, shes freezing." Sam called to his brother.

Dean looked at him puzzled before swimming as close to edge as he could get. He reached for his shirt, barely able to reach it. He dropped half of it in the water before tossing it to Sam.

Sam looked at Dean like he was retarded before finishing his line, "Thanks." He pulled the shirt over Leah's body, covering her nude frame. She clutched at the shirt thankfully before Sam helped her to her feet. "Lets go. We'll take you someplace safe and warm, then you can explain to us what happened."

"Thank you for your help." Leah answered before allowing Sam to lead her away.

"Lets go." Sam shouted to Dean.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up with you in a minute." Dean answered, keeping his position anchored.

"Cut! That was great!" Robert shouted.

"Are you serious?" Leah screamed, "That idiot ruined the entire scene!" She thrust a boney finger at Dean who was calmly swimming in circles, not a care in the world.

"I admit, it wasn't anywhere near the script, but it worked. Put that in the movie." Robert shouted to his PA who scrambled away.

"I can't work like this!" Leah shouted, before grabbing her robe and storming back to her trailer. Sam gave Dean a glare before heading towards his dressing room.

"You didn't brush your teeth, you ass hat!" Sam shouted before slamming the door.

Everyone on the set eyed Dean with disgust. "What?" Dean shrugged, remaining in the water. "Could I get a towel? Anyone?"

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Due to the successful preformance Dean had given earlier that morning, the crew had recieved the rest of the day off. Robert was looking over the script adding little bits to it to keep Dean's character in check throughout the movie. Dean had coaxed one of the PA's into bringing him a towel after he had waited nearly half an hour in the water. 

"This is gonna be burnt." Dean said to himself outloud. The skimpy clothing was held at an arms length away before carelessly being tossed into the trash. A smile grew across Dean's face at the small gesture before turning to leave the dressing room. He looked around for Sam before assuming he had already walked back to their trailer, and headed there himself.

He pushed the door open, hearing the familliar squeaking it produced on its hinges. "Sam? You here?" The mess was still spread across the floor from earlier that morning. He cautiously stepped across the small room avoiding any more food that might be on the ground. Slumping into the chair, he kicked his feet onto the bed before relaxing further.

Dean's attention was caught by the door squeaking open. Sam entered the trailer, his hand in his jacket. "Where were you?" Dean asked.

"None of your bussi--" Sam started, "What happened in here?"

"Couldn't find my toothbrush this mornin'." explained Dean.

"So you tore the place apart?" Sam's voice showing anger. "Your toothbrush is in your backpack where it always is."

Dean shrugged at the obvious explination, never being one for simple solutions. Sam waded through the junk scattered across the floor, stopping at the end table on his side of the bed. He opened it and put the contents of his jacket into the drawer before closing it and adding a padlock for safe measures. "Clean this up." Sam ordered before collapsing on the bed.

Dean made sarcastic facial expressions while Sam's back was turned before grabbing his backpack and entering the crummy bathroom. He rummaged through the contents of his backback before finding his toothbrush and pulling it out. He squeezed a large amount of toothpast onto it, hoping it would help clean the kiss he shared with Sam earlier.

"Whatcha got in the drawer?" Dean asked, spitting into the sink.

"Nothing." Sam answered, flipping the channels on the TV, pausing a moment on the news before changing the channel once more.

Dean poked his head out of the bathroom, eying Sam suspiciously before a flash of Oprah caught his eyes. "Turn it back!"

"Huh?" Sam asked. He chocked out a cough as Dean jumped onto the bed, reaching for the remote while pinning his brother to the mattress. Dean had the upper hand, reaching for the remote that Sam had stretched out of reach. There was a knock at the door as both boys stopped immediatly. Leah walked through the door, but noticed the brothers positions and the condition of the room before shielding her eyes.

"Oh my god," she shrieked, "I'll come back later."

She swiftly left, letting the door screech as it slammed shut. Both brothers could hear her curse as she stomped across the grounds to her trailer. Sam looked at the door, horror spreading over his face. Dean recovered more quickly and grabbed the remote out Sam's hands. A smile spreading across his face as he switched the channel back to Oprah. He grinned even more as the celebrity poped onto the screen. Sam recovered from the embarassing moment, eying the TV.

"Oprah?" Sam asked, "You wanted to watch Oprah? You're such a chick."

Dean looked at Sam, flipping the channel. "I thought it was something else." He claimed, trying to save his dignity. He threw the remote back to Sam before standing. "I'm gonna go take a walk." Dean announced before crawling out of the still messy trailer. The squeaking of the door blocking out Sam's reply.

_'This sucks.' _Dean thought to himself, kicking a rock before walking to it and repeating the process. Being held prisoner on the grounds, the entire cast thought he was gay, and all the promising girls on the set thought he was crazy to top it all off. He kicked the rock a little harder at the sudden wave of anger that came over him. The rock flew through the air and bounced off of a rather nice looking trailer.

"Who is throwing shit?" came a high pitched shout.

"Oh great, its Leah." Dean noted, "Just exactly what I need to make my day better."

"You!" Leah answered, her voice sounding demonic. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off learning your lines or screwing your boyfriend."

Dean took a second to think and was about to answer, but Leah quickly chirped in. "Oh I get it, the weasel must have poped before the monkey could get it's fun." Dean looked her confused. "It means you're a premature ejaculator, dumbass."

"Am not!" Dean shouted. He turned to walk away from the stuck up bitch before she could say anything else.

"By the way, nice performance today." Leah sarcasticly added. _'I really hate that woman.' _Dean thought before continuing his walk.

His walk lasted a couple more hours, letting him clear his mind. Dean looked at the setting sun before he crashed through the trailer door, seeing Sam jolt up, a familliar piece of clothing between his fingers. "Dean!" Sam shouted, grabing the clothing and attempting to hide it back in his drawer.

"Is that my speedo?" Dean asked, confusion and anger creeping over him. "How the hell did you get that?"

Almost the exact second Dean said it, everything fell into place. The glances Sam had been giving him, why he couldn't find him after the shooting, and how he arrived back at the trailer before Sam. "You sick bastard."

"I can explain." Sam answered, trembling with the padlock to his drawer. Sam needed to move, he got up and began to pick up the trailer "Fuck." He swore.

Dean left the trailer pacing back and forth before collapsing on the ground, leaning his back against the wall, the events of the day building up. Dean could hear his brother nervously tidy up the trailer. He curled up, warping his arms around his knees. He looked up into the sky, watching the stars.

Hours passed as he star gazed, the noise Sam was making was stilled in the quiet night. Dean sighed before standing up and walking back into the trailer. He walked into a now clean room, watching Sam sleep on the bed before taking his place in his chair. _'Could things get anyworse?'_ he thought before letting sleep take him.

* * *

**A/N: Muwahaha, of course things will get worse, Dean-o. I won't stop until you squirm, in more ways than one. Sam will make sure of that. grins evily**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm getting hardcore writers block and feeling a lot more distracted than usual. That and my spellcheck is being more of whore than usual, so there is probably a hell of a lot of errors. (I'm horrible with grammer and spelling.) Please bare with me on the bad spelling. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next couple of days flew by. Dean spent most his time avoiding Sam and Leah, which left most his time alone. With all the time he had to himself, he was able to pick up his script and learn his lines. The scenes that Robert put them through were nothing special, only scenes where they learned more about Leah's character in their apartment.

Dean was still struggling with his thoughts over Sam. One side of his head said "Who cares, he's your brother, you don't ignore family." The other side shouted back, "Hes crushing on you, that's not only gay but incest!" The thoughts only left him with a really big headache.

Whenever he was around Sam he was skittish, he didn't really know how to react or what to say. Everything seemed to be going fine until Sam was fed up with being ignored and snapped.

"What is your problem Dean?" Sam shouted.

Dean merely looked at Sam like he was PMSing or something. The look hurt Sam right down to the core. Never had his brother acted so distanced. "What cha' talking about, Sam? I'm fine." It was the same reply Dean gave every time something was royaly fucking with his head.

"Everything's fine?" exclaimed Sam, throwing his arms in the air for emphasis. "You ignored me for the past week, the only time I see you is on set!"

The only response he recieved from Dean was a throaty "Hmm," before he walked back to the trailer leaving Sam defeated. Dean wasn't intentionlly trying to hurt him, more of trying to protect Sam from himself. _'Protect Sam from myself?' _Dean thought. _'Why would Sam need to be protected from me?' _

Dean pushed into the small trailer, hearing the hinges squeek. The sound was reassuring and brought his thoughts back down to earth. He flipped the TV on and started to channel surf. _'Sam was the one sniffing my shorts, after all.' _He tried to make himself believe he was doing the right thing. _'But I love Sam.' _Confusion spread across his features, _'In a completely heterosexual kind of way, right?'_

At that thought Sam came crashing through the door, literally. He tripped on the step and grasped at the door as he fell, giggling like a school girl the entire time. Pulling himself to unsteady feet, he continued through the doorway. He was about to say something but fell face first onto the bed.

"You alright, Sam?" Dean asked eying his brother with concern. The only response given off was an incoherent mumble Sam made into the bed. "Are you drunk?"

Sam pulled his face off the bed, showing his dull, loveless stare. "Wh-what doo you care?" shouted the angry and extremely drunk Sam. "You haven't givan meh a secon' glance afta you caught me in yo pants."

"You know I still give a shit about you." Dean snapped back. Sam gave out snort at the remark before smashing his head back down on the mattres. Dean was a little hurt at his brothers distrust, but he gave him all the right to be. Pulling Sam's arm around his neck, he hoisted him up and pulled him into the bathroom, setting him down in the shower. Grabbing a washcloth from the drawer, he turned the sink on and let it soak into the fabric. He started to whipe Sam's face with the cool cloth.

"Luv you, De" Sam said, slurring out the 'v' in love. Dean smiled down at his brother, using the cool cloth to cool his brothers forhead. Sam reached up with his arms, pulling his older brother into a sloppy hug. Dean was taken by surprise by the gesture, but relaxed into it allowing his brother to slap his back affectionatly.

"I love you-" The hug was broken suddenly by Sam making gurgling noises, "Think I'm gonna throw up."

Dean was pushed out of the way as Sam desperatly made his way for the toilet, barely making it in time. He waited with Sam until he passed out, his arm's wrapped around the porcelain god. Dean picked himself up off the floor before colapsing heavily on the bed. _'How much did Sam really love him? Come to think of it, how much did he really love Sam?' _He couldn't sleep and decided to turn the TV on and periodically check on Sam throughout the night.

The night was long, but Sam peacefully slept for most of it. The dawn came with a blinding light through the window. Sam awoke, his head pounding and stomach churning. "Ugh, think I had to much to drink last night."

He surveyed his surroundings, he could only remember small pieces of what happened last night, but he remembered how his brother had protectivly cared for him. Maybe he was to hard on Dean, afterall he did walk in on his brother fingering his clothings. He reached one arm up to his throbbing forhead. "Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean quickly appeared at the door way, "You're up, you alright Sammy?"

"Tell Robert I'm not coming in today." He pulled himself up off the ground but stopped when the room started spinning. Dean helped him up one more time, and helped him to the bed. The blankets were still warm from Dean's body as they were wrapped around Sam. The blinds were quickly shut to prevent the sun's harmful light. "Thank you, Dean."

"No problem, man."

"No, really." Sam said letting his head rest comfortably on the pillows. Dean smiled down at his brother. The hostility he felt melted away as he saw Sam drift to sleep once more. He had to get ready for work, just because Sam got to stay in doesn't mean he didn't have anything he needed to do.

He made his way out the door, hearing it screech on its henges. Stopping in his tracks he turned to make sure the annoying sound didn't wake his brother. Sam pulled the pillow closer to himself and rolled over slightly. Dean smiled and softly shut the door before making his way to the set.

Pushing the doors open to the vast room, he was greated by several young women pulling him into the dressing room. "Wheres Sam?" Robert shouted into his megaphone.

"He's not feeling well, he's gonna sit today out." Dean answered, the girls getting annoyed by the conversation. They had work to do, and it needed to be done as soon as possible.

"Tell him next time he decides to play a little to rough in bed, I won't be so forgiving." Robert shouted through the megaphone. His reaction made Dean blush. _'Why am I blushing, that's not what happened at all.' _"We can't get much done without him, so I guess you get the day off. Don't let it happen again, keep your snake in your pants."

Dean blushed even more, _'Quit that, we arn't together.' _Leah walked by, flipping him off with her long skinny finger. Dean watched the young girls walk off disapointedly. Normally Dean wouldn't have thought twice about hitting on either one of them, but his thoughts were on Sam. He walked back to the trailer, questioning himself.

He pushed the door open and was surprised to see Sam looking straight at him. "What are you doing back?"

"Robert gave us the day off cause he thought you and me fucked a lil' to hard last night." Dean explained, his eyes lighting up at his brother appeared to be recovering relativly fast. "I swear to god though, I'm gonna steal that peice of shit megaphone."

They bothed laughed softly before Sam spoke. "About last night."

"Don't worry about it. It helped us break the ice so to say."

Sam was barely able to keep his eyes open. He pulled the blankets securly over himself before rolling into a comfortable spot. Dean sat in his chair, watching his brother until his breathing became heavy with sleep. He stood up and moved Sam's hair off his forehead before gently kissing it. "I love you too."

* * *

**Aww, Dean is finally feeling the same way, in a non-perverted-undergarment-fondling sort of way. I was having hardcore writers block with this chapter for some reason, so I'm sorry if things are a little off. I'll try to get another chapter up soon, but my real life is making me it's bitch so I don't know when I'll get another chapter up. Take care everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's been a while since I updated, so I felt like I owed it to everyone. I'm all drugged up on Tryptophan so I was tired when I wrote this. It's kind of short, and I wasn't really feeling this chapter, but I will make it up in the next one! Happy Turkey Day everyone!**

**Spellcheck still isn't working, I apologize for the bad spelling.**

* * *

Dean walked off the set on a Friday, letting the sun soak into his skin. The hard work he put in that week had paid off, for he had the rest of the weekend off. He stretched his arms out, feeling the muscles in his back become taught.

Sam emerged from his dressing room, his hair wet from the water he splashed on his face to cool himself down. "I call shower when we get back."

"Like hell you do," Dean punched Sam in the arm. "I'm the oldest, so I get first dibs."

Sam started to pout, but quickly added, "You going to pull me out if I get there first?" Dean was about to reply, but Sam had broke into a run to be first in the shower. Dean swore to himself before picking up his pace.

Sam burst through the trailer door, his shirt was already ripped off and his jeans half open. Dean was in short pursuit, but when he entered the trailer all he could see was Sam's naked ass stepping into the shower.

"Damnit Sam!" Dean shouted before collapsing onto the bed. The day had been long and Dean just wanted to relax after a nice shower. He climbed off the bed and stood up, figuring if he got to comfortable, he wouldn't want to shower.

leaned against the wall for a couple minutes before becoming restless and walking into the bathroom. "Hurry up, Sam." He shouted and started poking at the shower curtain.

"Not done yet." Sam laughed. "If you want to shower so bad, why don't you come in?"

Dean's brow furrowed at the thought. "You are one sick person, Sam."

"Can't blame a man for trying." Sam answered.

Dean had started to become more comfortable with Sam after the night he had gotten drunk. Deep down inside, Dean felt the same way, in some twisted way. He wasn't sure what he thought anymore, but the thought of Sam rumaging through his stuff didn't bother him as much anymore. In a way, it kind of excited him.

_'I am one sick fucker, too.'_ "Come on, Sam." he pleaded.

"I'll come only if you help me." Sam giggled from behind the curtain.

_'Maybe he's taking this a little to far. I can only put up with so much.'_

Sam started huming as he stood in the shower. He planned on wasting as much time as possible to make Dean angry. Hell, it might even get him to join him. Sam pulled back one side of the shower curtain and stuck his head out. "You know, all the hot water is gonna run out soon."

"I would rather roll in mud." Dean answered harshly.

"Suit yourself." Sam finished before closing the curtain and grabbing the soap. Dean cursed under his breath. _'I'm going to get you back for this.'_

He grabbed the shower curtain and flung it open. Sam jumped at the action and slipped on the shower floor, crashing to the ground, bumping his head on the wall. Dean laughed and grabbed Sam's arm, forcibly pulling him to his feet before pulling him out of the shower and stepping into it himself.

"Now stay out!" Dean shouted, closing the curtain. Sam layed on the bathroom floor, cold from the air cooling his wet skin. He rubbed his head, feeling a bump gently rise. Dean pulled one side of the curtain open to dump his wet boxers on the ground before resuming his shower.

"Not exactly what I had in mind." Sam spoke softly, climbing off the ground. Sam sat on the bathroom counter, waiting until Dean was busily huming his music before ripping the curtain open again and stepping in once more.

"Get the fuck out!" Dean shouted, almost slipping on the floor.

"Chill out," Sam spoke, "Turn around and ignore me if I'm so repulsive." Dean slumped against the wall, turning his back away from Sam. _'Not repulsive, just awkward.'_

The shower was quiet, neither feeling very talkative as they washed themselves. Dean was gently rinsing the soap from his arms when Sam broke the silence. "I'll wash your back if you wash mine." Sam spoke, holding up a washcloth with soap on it. Dean shot him a glare before resuming his shower.

"Give me the soap, Sam." Dean asked, holding his arm out, but keeping his gaze in the opposite direction.

"Only if you say please." Sam answered, feeling pleased with how uncomfortable he was making his brother.

"Please." Dean's voice was more of a command than being polite.

"Mean it this time." Sam answered, gently rubbing the washcloth across Dean's shoulders.

Dean shuddered at the feeling, relaxing into the touch. _'What the hell am I doing?' _he thought, suddenly straighting himself. He was starting to get annoyed, and turned around quickly, "Would you give me the fucking soap?"

"Sure." Sam answered, handing the soap over, feeling hurt by his older brothers attitude. "I was only messing around. You know that, right?"

Dean made a grunting noise as he turned away. Quickly lathering his chest with soap so he could leave _'I need to get out of here as fast as I can.' _

Sam stepped closer, his chest firmly pressed against Dean's back, before gently whispering in his ear. "I saw how hard you were when you turned around. Do I make you hot, Dean?"

Dean grew red and pulled the curtain open, stepping out of it hastily. Dean bent over to grab the towel and was rewarded by a low throaty whistle from Sam. Wrapping a towel around his waist, the suds still present on his chest. "What is wrong with you?"

"Not my fault you got all hot and horny on me." Sam shouted

"You really are one sick mother fucker." Dean replied.

"Brother fucker." Sam corrected. Dean fumed and ran out of the bathroom, slamming the door, leaving Sam to finish his shower in quiet laughter.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't know where this chapter came from, but it just kind of hit me and I liked the idea. I feel pretty good about this one, compared to my last chapter, but you never know. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Sam walked out of the bathroom, steam flooding out from behind him as he opened the door. Dean was sitting on the bed flipping through channels, desperatly seeking anything to remove the images of his shower from his memmory. Glancing at the noise coming from the bathroom, Dean choked when he saw his brother exiting the bathroom, his towel carlessly tossed over his shoulder.

"A bit drafty." Sam noted, moving closer to the pull-out couch.

"Wouldn't be if you put some damn clothes on." answered Dean, his voice thick with anger.

"A rob you of the wonderful view?" Sam teased, grabbing for his duffel bag on the chair. "Why would I do such a thing?"

Dean turned the volume up, keeping his eyes glued to the television. "What was that? I couldn't hear you over the noise."

"Don't act like you didn't like it." Sam shouted over the television. Dean shot a glare at his brother but quickly looked away, noting that he hadn't put any clothes on yet. "That's right." Sam added, gyrating his hips and grinning wickedly.

Dean let out a disgusted groan before grabbing his walkman and the closest cassette tape. Climbing off the bed, he headed for the door, gently pulling the headphones over his ears as, _The God That Failed_ pounded into them. The squeaking of the door was shut out by the volume of his music as he left a bewilderd Sam naked and alone.

The music flooded into his ears, screaming "Betryal" over and over again. _'Betrayal, seems to be a common theme lately.' _His thoughts were wrenched back as the heavy beat of _Some Kind of Monster _flooded into his ears.

"These are the eyes that can't see me. These are the hands that drop your trust." The lyrics hit him like a ton of bricks. _'First he betrays me? How can I trust him again?' _His thoughts couldn't be controled. _'Was it really betrayal? Maybe this is all my fault. Why was I so ok with the fact that he liked me anyway?' _

He kicked a rock as hard as he could, the confusion clouding his mind was making him angry. _'I can't think straight anymore. Ever since that night he drank to much. Damnit Sam, why can't I get my mind off of you?' _

"This is the feel that's not so safe. This is the face that you'll never change. This is the god that ain't so pure" screamed the walkman. _'The feel that's not so safe? A god that isn't so pure?' _The lyrics were sinking into his thoughts, breaking down the blocks he put up to save himself from his own mind. _'The feel that's not so safe, why does that make me think of Sam.'_

His thoughts were pulled back to reality as he ran into something solid. "Watch where you are going you big ape!"

"Leah, a pleasure as always." Dean spoke, sarcasm thick on his voice.

"I bet, why don't you and your fuck buddy just do your job and stay out of my way." Leah swore, flipping her hair gently over her shoulder.

"Why are you such a bitch all the time?" Dean asked before he could hold his tongue.

"Because I don't like you." Leah shouted, turning to walk away. "Tell your bitch I said 'Hello'."

"He's not my bitch. He's my boyfriend." The words left his mouth before he could even think them over. He flinched slightly as he heard them echo in his mind, _'my boyfriend.' _A burning hatred filled his body for Leah. Reaching for the ground, he grabbed a rock and threw it as hard as he could in her direction.

She stopped as the stone whislted by her head. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Playing the knight for your damsel in distress?" Her face spasmed with laughter but was cut short at Dean's reply.

"Something like that." He reached down to grab another stone.

"Robert will hear about this, and don't think he will be pleased." She turned and stormed away, her hair lightly blowing in her haste.

A sigh of victory left Dean's lips, dropping his stone to the ground with a thud. _'Boyfriend?' _he thought, turning back towards his trailer.

"Boyfriend." He spoke aloud. He needed to hear it outloud one more time. A smile lightened his stern features, melting away the confusion he had only seconds ago.

He stepped forward, a smile on his face, stepping directly on the stone he dropped. His smile faded as he lost his footing and fell to the ground. His tailbone was the first to hit the ground as the rest of his body followed shortly after.

A sharp pain shout through him as he tried to lift himself. _'Fuck, leave it to me to slip on a rock.' _He pulled himself to his feet, trying his best to ignore the pain centered around his lower back. Walking the best he could, he slowly made his way back to the trailer, his left hand gently rubbing the bruised area, pushing the door open with his right.

Sam heard the squeaking of the door and stood up, seeing his brother. He knew something was wrong with the way Dean was standing. "What happened."

"Slipped on a rock, defending your honor." Dean spoke.

"Defending my honor?" Sam asked, helping Dean to the bed.

"Yeah, I ran into Leah." Sam's confusion faded as Dean spoke. "Thought we had issues."

"Leah is bitch, ignore her." Sam spoke, pulling pillows around his brother, trying to make him as comfortbale as possible. "Where are you hurt?"

"Think I bruised my tailbone." Dean winced as he rubbed the spot. Sam's eyes narrowed devilishly.

"Flip over, I'll massage it for you." Sam spoke, a grin gracing his features. Sam was slightly surprised as Dean turned over without a second question. He pushed Dean's shirt up, seeing the top of the forming bruise.

"Ouch, must of hit it pretty hard." Sam spoke, running a gentle finger over the exposed flesh. "I'm gonna need you to take your jeans off though. I can only see the top of the area."

Dean pulled himself up from his spot, gently pushing his jeans down. "She called you a bitch, you know." he spoke as Sam pulled the jeans the rest of the way down, leaving him in his boxers. "Only I can call you a bitch."

"Oh thanks." Sam spoke, his gentle touching forcing pressure against the tender area. Hearing a sharp intake of breath, and feeling Dean's body wince from the pain was all the revenge he needed. "Serves you right, Jerk."

Sam started his ministrations on Dean's lower back, pulling his boxers down slightly to see the entire injury, and a litte further for his own sick delight. He felt Dean relax against the gentle strokes, feeling the some of the pain subside. "Better put some ice on this to stop the bruising."  
Sam crossed the trailer to the small fridge they kept and pulled out a bag of ice. He wrapped it in a washcloth before gently placing it on the small of Dean's back, feeling him shiver from the contact.

"That's fucking cold." Dean shouted, reaching down to push the bag off. Sam pushed Dean's hand out of the way before he could reach it.

"Leave it there." he ordered, his hand gently grazing Dean's ass as it made it's spot at his side. The feeling was electric, shooting right to his hardening member. Readjusting himself in his jeans, Sam took his seat on the chair. "I'll sleep here tonight, you shouldn't move. Good thing we have the rest of the weekend off, it would be pretty hard to get you to move on the set with a bruised tailbone."

Sam waited for a reply, but only heard the soft breathing of his sleeping brother. Sam smiled before pulling the covers over him "Goodnight, Dean." he whispered.

"Night, boyfriend." Dean mumbled, pulling the blankets closer as he drifted farther into sleep.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that this took forever to get up. The holidays where pretty busy and all that stuff. I was finally able to sit down and write a little. It took me a little bit to get back into the groove, so if this chapter is a little "blah" I apologize. Hopefully I can get some more writing done before I move. Thank you for sticking with me and reading my stuff.**

* * *

Dean reached for his pillow, roughly pulling the fluffy object close to his chest. His eyes suddenly widened as the small act caused waves of pain to course down his back. Groanning softly, he reliquenished his grasp on the pillow and burried his face into the mattress.

The soft groaning was all the sound needed to rip a concerned Sam out of his dreams. Blue eyes shot open just in time to see Dean's face dissapear behind a mountain of pillows, followed by quiet mummbles. "You alright Dean?"

"Mm' fine." Dean replied, slurring from the rough night. He hadn't slept much, every movement seemed to cause him pain. _'Must be getting soft.' _He thought. _'Back when we used to hunt, I would have been on my feet after five minutes.' _He turned his attention to Sam, who was watching his every move.

"You don't look fine." Sam spoke, relaxing into the chair. He folded his hands across his lap and started playing with his thumbs.

"I said I'm fine." He moved his body slightly to see Sam better, causing pain to shoot through him again. Wincing at the pain but not letting it stop him, he turned completely on his side, looking Sam in the eyes. There were dark bags under his little brothers eyes, showing that he hadn't gotten very much sleep as well. "Something up?"

Sam's gaze shot from his lap back up to Dean. "Uhm... Yeah, I guess." Sam's gaze went back to his lap, where he was still playing with his thumbs. There was a long moment of silence before Sam broke it. "Do you remember what you said last night?"

"What do you mean?" asked Dean, his face twisting in confusion. _'I slipped and hurt myself. I cam back here and you took care of me.' _If possible, it seemed that Sam's gaze became more distant.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Sam said, abruptly standing. Dean looked up at him, his eyes filled with hurt. "Just forget about it."

He disapeared with a slam of the bathroom door, leaving Dean alone in the empty room. _'I don't remember saying anything... What is his problem? I remember him being so worried, why would that change over night?' _He replayed the events of the night over in his head, trying his best to remember every detail. _'Ran into Leah, slipped, headed here, Sam took care of me, then I went to sleep...' _

_'Wait a second.' _His eyes suddenly shot open. _'I called him my boyfriend!' _"Fuck!" He shouted as he sat upright. The realization of what he admitted was more powerful than the pain he felt in his back.

He moved to the edge of the bed, the shock of the moment wearing off, leaving him with the pain. Pushing it the back of his mind, he picked himself up off the bed, standing on wobbly feet. He made his way to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Sam, I'm sorry."

There was no answer, only the sound of soft footfalls of his brother pacing. "I'm a jackass, I remember everything." The sounds behind the door stopped, and were replaced with the door slowing creaking open.

Smiling, he continued. "I meant it, Sam." Sam's face suddenly appeared between the crack made by the door. "I don't know why I suddenly feel this way. Hell, I probably felt this way a long time ago, but knowing me I, I couldn't figure it out."

Sam smiled, "You never were the brightest."

"Not all of us can be as smart as you, geek boy."

Sam stepped out of the bathroom, inching closer to Dean. "But you really meant it? You really think I'm your boyfriend?"

"Christ Sammy, you know I hate these kind of moments."

"Just answer the question, jerk."

Dean inched closer to Sam, leaning in before capturing his little brother's lips. The kiss was short lived as Sam sunk back against the wall, pulling them apart.

"Does that answer your question?" Dean answered, his voice low and husky.

"Not really, I think I need you to explain it."

"So much for your Stanford education." Dean grinned before pulling his brother back into a kiss. Sam ran his tongue over Dean's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Dean parted his lips to allow their tongues to battle for dominance. Sam pushed forward, gaining dominance and took advantage of the situation by spinning their bodies so Dean was pressed against the wall.

The action caused Dean to break the kiss in a soft cry. The pain in his back throbbed angrily. "Dean, I'm so sorry." Sam apologized, backing away. He raised his arms in an attempt to help but promptly returned them to his sides, not knowing what to do.

Dean steadied himself against the wall, catching his breath. "I'm okay. I just need to get back to the bed."

Sam offered his hand to Dean, but Dean only pushed it away. "I'll be okay." Sam stepped back and allowed his older brother to walk on his own. He took three steps before their trailer door swung open and Leah walked in with Robert.

"There he is!" Leah shouted, pointing her boney finger in Dean's direction. "He attacked me last night."

Robert looked from Leah, back to Dean. Sam interuppeted. "How could he have? He was with me all last night." He winked at Dean who took another step. Everyone's gaze shot to Dean.

"Looks like you two had quite the night." Robert stated, eyeing the way Dean walked across the room.

"You know it." Sam answered with a grin. Dean leaned against the chair and grimanced in pain.

"Liars!" Leah shouted, balling her hands into fists. "Dean was throwing shit at me last night."

"Leah, you need to lay off the marijuana." Robert answered. "And you two, don't fuck so roughly anymore. I need you both on the set."

"No problem, won't happen again." answered Sam, resting his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Let's go Leah." Robert sighed, pushing the door open and stepping out.

"You have got to be kidding." Leah shouted.

"Leah!" Robert yelled.

"This isn't over." She shook her fists at the brothers before storming out the door to follow Robert.

"Nice to see you too, Leah." Sam shouted after her.

Dean grimanced at the pain in his back, slowly letting himself drop onto the mattress. "Nice cover." He said as he relaxed into the bed.

"No problem." Sam smiled. "Now where were we?" He asked before crawling onto the bed next to Dean and pulling him into another kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**This took longer than I wanted it to. The new semester of college started and I got swamped with work. Sorry this took so long. I'll try to update more often.  
**

**Anyway, this is only my second sex scene... I'm not very confident in my work when it comes to the graphic part. I hope it turns out okay. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Dean collapsed under Sam's weight, causing the kiss to break as both boys crashed to the mattress. "Uhmfff," came a muffled reply from Dean before his lips were captured by Sam's. Their bodies arched against each other, Dean lied on his back as Sam broke the kiss and started to mouth Dean's ear.

"Should probably take your shirt off." Sam said, snaking his hands down Dean's torso and dipping his hands under his brother's shirt. Dean let out a soft groan as his little brothers fingers danced over his muscled abdomen. He reached up and allowed Sam to strip him of his shirt, before he returned the favor to Sam. He ran his fingers over Sam's toned body as Sam leaned back down to bite at Dean's collarbone.

Dean reached around his bother and gently glided his fingers over his brother's broad back, pulling him in closer. Their bare chests met, causing them both to groan. Dean spread his legs to allow Sam better access, their clothed erections rubbing together.

"Sam!" Dean gasped, bucking into the sensation. Sam moaned and ran his tongue down Dean's chest and captured one of Dean's bronze nipples. Biting and nipping playfully at it, causing Dean to moan louder.

"Sammy, please." Dean begged, meeting each of Sam's thrusts hungrily. Sam licked Dean's nipple with the flat of his tongue, hearing his brother's hitched breath. He looked up to see Dean's lust filled eyes.

"Delicious," Sam said before biting the hardening nub, using his other hand to twist Dean's other nipple, grinning as he heard Dean gasp. He swirled his tongue around the hardened flesh, groaning at the contact of their clothed cocks.

Sam stilled their thrust with his hands as he ran his tongue down to Dean's belly button, leaving a trail of glistening saliva. He dipped the tip of his tongue into the crevice, swirling his tongue as it slid in. Dean gasped and grabbed Sam's hair with his hands, causing his knuckles to turn white.

"Sam, I need you." Dean pleaded.

"What do you need me to do?" Sam asked, dipping his tongue back into Dean's navel.

"I need to come." Dean said. Sam chuckled at how blunt Dean was, but followed the trail of hair that disappeared behind jeans. He pulled at his older brother's belt, unbuckling it, and slowly unbuttoned his brother's button up fly. He helped Dean lift himself off the bed before pulling Jeans and boxers down to pool at his ankles.

Sam took in the sight of Dean's manhood, wide eyed and drooling. He breathed heavily on Dean's erection, the warmth of his breath causing Dean to whimper. Sam lowered his head to kiss Dean's thigh, before lazily licking a stripe up the side of Dean's cock.

"Fuck!" Dean shouted, bucking into the touch.

"Calm down, Dean. You might hurt yourself more, just relax and let me do all the work."

Sam rested his hands on Dean's hips, preventing him from thrusting into Sam's touch. He licked the head, dipping his tongue into the slit. Dean's whimpers became louder at the intense teasing.

"Quit teasing and suck me!" Dean shouted.

Sam circled the crown before sliding Dean's cock into his mouth. "Holy fuck!" Dean shouted, feeling the heat and slickness of Sam's mouth. Sam swirled his tongue on the underside of Dean's hardness, tracing the vein. He started to bob his head, taking Dean to the base before lazily dragging his lips back to the tip.

"Fuck yeah, Sammy" Dean slurred, losing himself in his lust.

Sam released Dean's hips, running his hand lower to brush across Dean's balls, releasing another moan from his brother's lips. He gently rolled Dean's balls before releasing them and teasing Dean's perineum. Dean tensed at the touch, but relaxed into it, his climax building as Sam's skilled tongue worked him.

Sam ghosted over Dean's hole, feeling the shiver run down his brothers spine at the sensation. He ran his fingers up to circle the base of Dean's erection. He continued sucking his brother, but added his fingers to slick them up. Once his fingers where lubed, he returned them to Dean's hole before gently sliding one finger into Dean's tight heat.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, the feeling awkward, but not unwelcome. He slowly began to rock into the touch, showing Sam that he was ready for a second. Sam brought his lips to the tip of Dean's penis seductively before tonguing the sensitive area bellow the head. At the same time, he pushed his second finger in, slowly thrusting them in and out. He searched for that sweet spot inside Dean that would bring him over the edge.

Dean was lost in the pleasure, spouting off all sorts of filth. His voice hitched and he gasped as Sam rubbed up against his prostate. "Fuck, Sammy!" He shouted, thrusting his hips back to meet Sam's fingers.

Sam smiled around Dean's cock as he repeated stroked Dean's prostate, being rewarded with throaty groans. He licked his way back down Dean's meat, slowly and agonizingly dragging his lips back to the tip. He stilled his fingers and rubbed against Dean's sweet spot, while swirling his tongue around the tip of his brother's cock.

"Sammy! I'm going to come!" Dean shouted. His body tensed, as white hot pleasure shot through him. His muscles fluttered around Sam's fingers and his cock shot his seed deep into Sam's mouth. Sam swallowed as much as he could, some spilling out the sides of his mouth.

Dean slowly recovered from his orgasm, his breath returning to normal. Sam milked all Dean's cock had to offer, before letting it slip from his mouth with a pop. He pulled his fingers out and crawled up to eye level with Dean. He captured his brother's lips, allowing Dean to taste himself.

"Yummy, don't you think?" Sam said, breaking the kiss and running his hand through Dean's sweat soaked hair.

"What about you?" Dean asked, noticing the bulge in Sam's jeans.

"Don't worry about me," Sam replied, "You can repay me when you're all healed up. Just get some rest."

Dean frowned, but allowed himself to be pulled in close to Sam, before allowing himself to drift to sleep.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I wanted to get this up before my next class, cause otherwise I would forget about it. So I didn't get a chance to proofread it very closely. This chapter is a little longer than most of my other ones, and for some reason, I really like the crazy makeup girl. Please give my your thoughts and enjoy. Thank you!**

* * *

Dean walked onto the set on a warm Monday morning. Feeling the cold air conditioned inside of the building was a relief from the blistering heat outside._'S'to hot out ther…." _His thoughts were ripped away as Sam appeared in the doorway, sweat dripping down his face making his hair slick and his skin glisten. The sight was almost pornographic, causing Dean to stare, lips slightly parted.

"Damn, it's hot out there." Sam said, carding a hand through his hair. A visible shiver wracked his body, as the cool air cooled his sweat soaked skin. He gave Dean a funny look, "You okay?"

Dean licked his bottom lip, "What?" He asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. The heat must be getting to me." Dean stated, turning to his dressing room, leaving Sam a little concerned.

Dean walked into his dressing room when the nearly bipolar makeup girl assaulted him. "This is so exciting!" She screamed, forcibly applying makeup to Dean's face. _'Get of' me bitch.' _ He looked her over. She wore a tight low cut T-shirt that didn't leave much to the imagination, and pinned her red locks up into a bun. She bounced happily, shoving him into the make up chair.

"I can't wait for this scene! So much fun… YAY!" she screamed, jumping up and down, clapping her hands together. Small clouds of makeup powder drifted in the air causing Dean to sneeze. The small gesture made his bruised tail bone uncomfortably hit the chair.

"What's wrong?" She asked, suddenly very concerned.

"Hurt myself over the weekend." Dean answered, rubbing the small of his back with his hand.

"That's no good, did it bruise?" She whimpered.

"I don't know. I can't exactly see it." Dean spoke. He barely had time to think of what he said before the red headed girl pulled him out of the chair, turned him around and ripped his pants down. _'THE FUCK YOU DOING?'_

"Tsk tsk tsk… This is no good, no good at ALL!" She mumbled, pulling out a kit of concealer. "We need to cover that bruise… so just relax. How can you shoot a nude scene with your bum all black and blue?" _'Did she say bum? Wait… nude scene? Not again.'_

"What do you mean, 'nude scene'?" Dean asked, his voice cracking slightly. His thoughts drifted back to the scene where he was forced to wear the speedo.

"Well now, this is the sex scene." She bobbed her head, which reminded Dean much of a parrot. _'Sex scene? She doesn't mean with Sammy does she?'_ He suddenly felt the brush on his back, tickling him and making him feel suddenly exposed.

"Are you almost done." Dean asked, wanting to cover himself with something, anything.

"Quit your god damn bitching." She snapped, purposefully pressing the brush into the bruised area, making Dean wince. A few more strokes was all it took for her to finish. "All done!" She smiled, the words almost sounding like a song.

"Since we are going to get a pretty good picture of your backyard, you get this little nylon bag to put over your goodies." She jumped up to retrieve the small bag, leaving Dean to slide back into the chair wearing only his shirt. _'This bitch is crazy.' _ He thought, _'and my backyard? You have to be kidding me! They want to put my ass on television?' _

"No way, I ain't doing this." Dean shouted as she returned with the bag.

"What did I tell you about your bitching?" She gritted through her teeth. "NOW YOU WON'T GET THE BAG. GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She pulled him out of the chair and pushed him out the door, in the process, pulling his shirt off as well.

He stumbled out of the room completely naked, the shrill shrieking of the makeup girl filling the quiet studio followed by a loud slam of the door. The few people on the set, including Sam, shot glances in the direction of the ruckus, to view Dean in all his glory.

Dean's entire body turned red from embarrassment. _'I would kill for that speedo right about now.' _ He reached into the garbage can and was rewarded with an old newspaper, which was quickly wrapped around his waist.

"Uhh, Dean?" Sam asked, his voice soft with laughter.

"Shut your cake hole." Dean shouted.

"Everybody, places! Dean, we need you in the doorway to the bathroom… preferably with a robe or something on. Why didn't your assistant give you a robe?" Robert asked through his megaphone. "Anyway, Sam we need you on the bed. This scene shouldn't be to hard. There are barely any lines. Let's go people!"

Dean was handed a robe and climbed onto the stage, winning a sexy pout from Sam as he slid the clothing on. "Okay, Dean. When action is called, you drop your robe. The camera will get a good view of your back, and then you climb into the bed with Sam. Once there, you will kiss and all that crap. Then you and Sam will engage, Sam will be on top."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean shouted. "I am nobody's bitch."

"ACTION!" Robert yelled.

"Hey wait a seco-" Dean started, but one of the crew pushed him into the room and tore his robe off. Dean started to blush, but carried through with the scene, not wanting to take repeated shots.

He quickly walked to the bed, climbing in and throwing the covers over his body. He looked at Sam, who moved closer and captured Dean's lips. Dean lost himself in the kiss, feeling himself respond to Sam's touches._'Damn, I'm glad there's a blanket here.'_ He gasped slightly as Sam rolled on top of him, shooting pain through his entire body.

His back throbbed as Sam started grinding their hips. Dean gasped in pain as he became more aware of his back.

"Dean, you have to sound like your enjoying this." Sam whispered into his ear. _'Easy for you to say.'_

"Oh, yeah… that is wonderful. Gimme more." Dean spoke, almost in monotone. The sharp jolts of pain preventing him from sounding realistic.

"I think you might need so help." Sam spoke softly into his ear. He moved his hand, running his palm firmly against Dean's member, getting a groan out of him.

"Sam, what are you doing?" he whispered.

"Helping you out a little." Sam answered, catching Dean's lips with his own. He slowly rubbed Dean to life, with slow torturous strokes. Sam rocked his hips against Dean's, the friction causing Dean to moan.

"Fuck!" Dean shouted as Sam's thumb dipped into the slit. Dean's moans and dirty talking heightened, making the scene realistic instead of forced. Sam wrapped his fingers around the base of Dean's cock and stroked up and down Dean's hard shaft, wracking shivers of pleasure through Dean's body.

Dean pulled Sam closer, roughly capturing Sam's mouth with his own. Their moans being muffled as their tongues battled. Sam could feel that Dean was close, as he broke their kiss to move lower and bite Dean's collar. Dean bucked up against Sam's touches, the pain in his back lost to the pleasure Sam was giving him.

Sam thumbed the head of Dean's cock, capturing the precome and slowly rubbing it in circles along the crown. He stroked down, swirling his thumb teasingly across the sensitive area until he reached the bottom. Sam's other hands teasingly rolled Dean's balls, which was too much for Dean. "Shit Sammy!" He shouted as his balls pulled up and he lost himself with pleasure.

Dean slowly recovered from his orgasm, feeling the warm sticky feeling of his release against Sam's abdomen. Sam gazed into Dean's eyes, before gently brushing his lips to his brothers.

"Cut!" Robert shouted. "That was amazing, purely amazing. It seemed so real!"

"Glad I could help you focus on the job." Sam spoke over Robert's loud words.

"So am I." Dean spoke, cleaning himself off on the sheets. He pulled himself out of the bed and gathered himself up in his robe, Sam following behind him.

The maids had rushed in to clean up the set, when one of them pulled the sheets off and screamed. "Oh my god, ewww! They jizzed all over the sheets."

Sam chuckled as Dean buried his face in his palms. _'We're never going to live this one down.'_

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Right... So heres another chapter. I had fun writing this one, so enjoy!**

* * *

Leah walked into the brothers' trailer screaming at the top of her lungs. Startling Dean, who nearly choked on his Lucky Charms, she looked directly at him, still screaming. She reached down and grabbed the bowl of Lucky Charms before sweeping it off the table and letting it crash to the floor. Dean stared wide eyed, holding a full spoonful of his cereal as she continued to throw the items on the table at the floor and screaming. 

"I HATE YOU!" She shouted before slamming the door behind her as she left.

"Okay…." Dean said aloud, dropping his spoon and letting the milk splash across the table. He looked around the trailer, watching pieces of his breakfast stick to the wall and slowly slide to the ground.

Sam walked out of the bathroom, seeing Dean seated at the table with their possessions scattered across the room. "Dean? What the hell are you doing?"

Dean looked up at Sam, his brow twitching, "You didn't hear that?" He asked in bewilderment. _'How def do you have to be to not hear that shrieking.'_

"I was in the shower and thought you were watching something on TV…" Sam spoke, "What the hell happened?"

"The most random thing… Leah is crazy!" Dean explained, waving his arms to emphasize 'crazy.' "She ran in here screaming and started throwing shit around."

"And you just sat there?" Sam asked. "In nothing but… your boxers?"

"What would you have done? I was thinking about throwing holy water on her, but figured this is just her being normal." Dean spoke. "Although it might not be such a bad idea to put up some salt circles." _'Might keep her from randomly walking in here.'_

Sam chuckled as his brother went on about demons and spirits. They hadn't talked about hunting anymore; it seemed like a life time ago, a past life.

_'Is he even listening to me?' _Dean thought as he continued babbling about capturing her in a Key of Solomon and exorcising her. Sam looked like he was deep in a trance. Dean stopped talking and stared at his brother, his hair still damp from his shower, and water droplets sliding down his chest and neck.

He stood up and walked over to Sam, wrapping his hands around the small of Sam's back and pulling him close. Sam jumped at the touch, being abruptly forced back to reality by the feel of his brother's tongue on his neck. He relaxed into the touch, allowing Dean to lick up the drops of water before breaking apart.

"Feeling better, Dean?" Sam asked, slapping his brother's ass playfully.

"Never better." Dean answered. _'Not a complete lie… I'm not totally better, but I'm fine. Sam doesn't need to know that.'_

"Good." Sam answered, mouthing Dean's jaw line. Dean moaned, letting his brother nip at his neck. "We have time?" Sam asked, pulling away from Dean's neck to look his brother in the eye.

"Still early," Dean answered eyeing the clock. They didn't have to be on the set for another hour.

Sam smiled and reclaimed Dean's neck, humming as his lips traced Dean's jaw line. Dean groaned, feeling his boxers begin to tent as Sam continued to nip at his neck. Sam grinned as he felt Dean's arousal poking him in the thigh. Sam captured Dean's lips, hooking his fingers on the band of Dean's boxers and pushing them down. Dean did the same for Sam, letting his towel slip off and pool at their feet next to his boxers.

Sam pushed Dean towards the wall, trapping him between it and himself. Dean whimpered as Sam's hands ghosted over his erection. "Come on Sammy." Dean pleaded. Sam grinned and wrapped his hands around both his and Dean's erections, pumping them in time, feeling their cocks slide deliciously together. Dean fell against the wall, wrapping his hands around Sam's, following the pace his brother set. Sam groaned as he felt the pre-ejaculate begin to lube their erections.

Dean rested his head against the wall, leaving his neck exposed as Sam darted in to claim it. Sam stilled his hands, hearing a disappointed gasp escape Dean's lips before running a finger over his older brother's entrance. Dean's breathe hitched and he relaxed against the wall, letting it hold his weight. Sam teased Dean's hole before pressing the tip of his finger in, feeling Dean tighten around him and the sharp hiss that followed. Dean lifted his legs and wrapped them tightly around Sam's waist, pulling him in closer and feeling Sam's erection slide between his cheeks. Sam groaned and pressed Dean against the wall to help hold his weight before plunging the rest of his finger in.

Dean inhaled sharply, feeling his brother's dry digit seek for that special place inside him. "Sammy…" Dean gasped, feeling his brother's mouth blow kisses over his adams apple. "Sammy, need the lube." Dean strangled out, feeling his brother press against his prostate.

Sam grinned, feeling around on the table next to them for the small tube. His smile widened when he found it and squirted some of the clear liquid onto his fingers before plunging them back into Dean's willing hole. Dean gasped at the feel of Sam's second finger as well as the feel of the cool liquid.

Dean gasped as both of Sam's fingers hooked up into his prostate. Sam pressed Dean more insistently against the wall, allowing him to bite at Dean's clavicle. Dean made a high pitched groan as Sam worked his third finger into Dean's prostate. "Sammy…" Dean groaned, hitting his head against the wall of the trailer.

"Oh fuck!"

Dean's eyes opened as he looked into Sam's. "Did you say that?" Dean asked.

"Thought it was you." Sam answered. Dean's eyes widened as Sam stilled his ministrations. Sam turned his head as Dean moved his own to see around Sam's.

"Hi… Robert." Dean answered, untangling his legs from around Sam's waist. He pushed Sam off of him and ran to hide under the covers of the bed.

"Is now a bad time?" Robert asked.

"If you haven't noticed already… Yeah." Sam replied, searching for his discarded towel.

"I only stopped by to tell you that you guys are going to be moving." Robert spoke. _'Holy shit.' _Dean thought, _'He doesn't have his fucking megaphone! He has to be a demon… Robert without his megaphone?' _

"CHRISTO!" Dean shouted.

"Where to?" Sam asked, giving Dean a dirty look. Dean was hidden under a mountain of sheets, the only part of his brother he could see where his bright green eyes starring through a small hole in the sheets.

"You'll be taking over Leah's trailer." Robert announced.

_'Well that explains a lot.'_ Dean thought, poking his head out from under the sheets.

"You can start to move in after we finish on the set today." Robert explain before exiting the trailer.

Sam looked at Dean, concern in his eyes. "Do you miss hunting, Dean?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean asked, pulling the covers off of himself and crawling into a fresh pair of boxers.

"I mean, do you miss our old life?" Sam spoke.

"Yeah. But we can't exactly pack up and leave. Once it's done, we can go back to our old life." Dean answered, pulling out a new shirt and slipping it on.

_'I don't know if I can go back to our old life… not if it means loosing you.' _Sam thought. He sighed and followed his brother out the door to a new day of work.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Hope to hear from you guys.**

* * *


End file.
